A New Day
by Endless Hazard
Summary: A quick look into another 'longest day' of Jack Bauer's life, this one involving the birth of his daughter. Not what you'd expect. RR


Disclaimer: I don't own 24 or any of the actors or characters or ideas. The closest thing is I come from the same country as Kiefer Sutherland and Elisha Cuthbert. 

High Desert Hospital is a real hospital in Los Angeles. Don't own that either, and I'm also not sure where it is located in the city or in relation to CTU, so bear with me.

* * *

7:12pm - Los Angeles - Counter Terrorist Unit 

Jack Bauer ran a hand through his hair, stifling the urge to heave a frustrated sigh and then just [i]heave[/i] the files out the closest window. He had been pouring over them for almost 2 hours now, and had learned little relevant information. 

During a routine security check at a large bank, a worker had come across a name, Chadd Fenton. The account was one of the highest security ones in the bank, probably containing millions of dollars. Since 'Chadd Fenton' was a known alias of arms smuggler Athbar, Jack had been assigned to look over all files pertaining to the bank, and any possible connection with Athbar.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang, the monotonous ring a welcome distraction, but also a source of mild concern. His private cell number was known only to a certain few people, and to be used as little as possible.

Jack checked the call display, his mood changing from worry to apprehension and excitement. 

"Hello?" his voice betrayed what he was thinking, but Jack didn't care. For once.

"Jack? It's me. I think....I know it's time."

"You're sure?"

The voice, a woman's voice, was caught between amusement and exasperation, "I think I know! I'm heading to the hospital now..." the voice broke down into a groan, and Jack clenched the phone tighter.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it was just...., you know. Jack, I'm nervous. I've never done this before. What if something goes wrong? What if I'm not strong enough?"

"You'll be fine. Everyone's nervous the first time."

"I'm not everyone, Jack! I've never had a baby before."

"The people at the hospital know what to do, alright? You should get the suitcase, and call a taxi for a ride. I'll be there as soon as I can," Jack paced the empty room as he spoke, mentally gauging how long it would take him to finish the files and get to the hospital. As much as he wanted to just dump the files off and run right to the hospital, he was responsible for his own work, and needed to finish the job. Then he would tear across town to the hospital.

"Fine. Don't be too long, okay? You promised you'd be there-"

"-and I will. I give you my word, Mrs. Bauer."

He could hear her smile, even over the phone, "I love it when you call me that, Mr. Bauer."

"And I love calling you that. Now go, and I'll be there. I love you."

"Love you t - ohhh, that was bad. Bye, Jack."

"Bye."

* * *

9:57pm - Los Angeles - Counter Terrorist Unit 

Jack finished the final sentence, practically throwing his pen down. He had forced himself to concentrate, and summarize the information in the files, which someone else would present to the other members of CTU later. Now, he had a hospital to get to.

Grabbing his coat, Jack burst into the main floor of CTU, where the busy little government workers were typing away and sifting through files. People glanced up at him as he passed, and gave waves or smiles of encouragement. There was only one reason that Jack would be in such a hurry, and his wife was certainly it. 

* * *

10:24 pm - Los Angeles - High Desert Hospital 

The hospital was relatively peaceful for a change, the dull drone of the overhead lights broken by the nervous chatter of civilians, contemplating the fate of whomever had brought them into the hospital in the first place, and the sharp orders of harried doctors to equally harried nurses. Two victims from a minor car crash had been brought in, and there was the usual assortment of broken bones, kids swallowing a variety of non-edible things, and mysterious illnesses.

Three nurses currently sat behind the main desk, two of them typing busily away at their computers, while the third, who gave off the air of being in charge, sorted papers into various portfolios. The third woman, whose name tag read simply "Becky", was a middle-aged woman whose black curly hair looked as if it has been dyed repeatedly over the years. 

Becky had been a nurse for many years, and she was used to seeing all sorts of people and character types walk through the doors. It had gotten to the point when she barely glanced up when people came through the door, she could just tell whether the person entering was a frantic young mother or a grizzled old construction worker who had sliced a finger again.

However, the person who had just entered the hospital defied categorization on the first glance, and the second, and even a full-blown stare. Blonde, average height, he looked very out of his element in the hospital, his eyes glancing around taking in everything with a single sweep of the room. Becky wondered where exactly this man [i]was[/i] in his element. Somehow, she doubted that that place was an ordinary place.

He walked quickly towards the desk, and Becky dropped her eyes, hoping he wouldn't notice she'd been staring. He looked at right at her, fidgeting slightly. When he spoke, the voice was fairly soft and rough, but there was a steel-like undertone to the words. [i]A man used to giving and making orders,[/i] thought Becky rather irrationally.

"Excuse me. My name's Jack Bauer, I got a call that my wife was brought it. I need to know what room she's in and how I can get there."

Becky, nodded rather abruptly, annoyed that she was behaving like an intern, always trying to figure people out.

"Of course, Mr. Bauer. I'll need a little more information, though. Do you know if she was injured, or...?"

"Pregnant. She's 36 weeks pregnant with our baby. It's our first child. I got the call at work a few hours ago, but couldn't make it until now. Do you know whether she's had the baby yet?"

Noting, the urgency that crept into his voice at the last statement, the nurse began typing on the computer. As she looked, she glanced up with a smile, "So this is your first baby?"

The man looked rather surprised, as he appeared lost in thought, but nodded, "Yes. We've been married for about 2 years now. She wanted a kid, and so did I. I promised I'd be there when the baby arrives." 

Becky nodded, deciding that the man's devotion and determination to keep his word was uncommon, "Well, if your wife was only brought in a few hours ago, it's unlikely that she'll have given birth. Don't worry, I think you'll be able to keep that promise."

Another few clicks on the keyboard, and she had the information.

"I believe this is it. Is you wife's name?"

Any further words were drowned out by the wail of sirens appearing outside the doors. Becky frowned, and the man Jack turned around, watching as a stretcher burst through the door, carrying a pale and bleeding young child. The loudspeaker blared for all free doctors to proceed to the emergency ward.

Becky looked around grabbing a harried looking doctor.

"What's going on?" she had to virtually yell in his ear to make herself heard, "This isn't the emergency entrance.

"There was a fire at the theatre. Full of kids watching a play. We figure there was over 300 people there, most of them under 15. The emergency entrances are full, we have to bring them through here," with that, that man dashed off towards the nearest stretcher, switching into incomprehensible medical talk.

Becky shook her head to the man, and turned the screen towards him, not attempting to talk. She pointed to the name, and he nodded, looked at the room number, and left.

She watched him go for a minute, easily weaving his way through the chaos. [i]Mrs. Bauer, you are one lucky woman.[/i] Sighing, Becky turned back to the desk. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

4:11am - Los Angeles - High Desert Hospital - Room 312

Another scream echoed throughout the room, but the three other people in the room didn't even flinch. The doctor nodded to himself, and whispered something to the nurse, then turned back to the woman lying on the bed.

"Mrs Bauer, the baby's crowning now, so you need to push, okay? I know you're tired, but the baby's ready."

She nodded, and squeezed her husband's hand in preparation. Jack winced slightly, seriously considering the fact that after this his hand might be broken or permanently damaged, "It's okay. Just push when the doctor says, okay. You'll be fine. And.....push!"

Another scream ripped out of the woman's throat, only this one was joined by a tiny, equally annoyed wail. The new mother collapsed back, exhausted, but an elated smile lit her face when she say her baby.

"It's a girl, Mr and Mrs Bauer. Congratulations. We'll give you a moment alone, alright?"

Both nodded distractedly, eyes focussed on their new baby in the doctor's arms. He passed her to Jack, who smiled, an amazed look on his face. He looked up, the tears in his eyes causing his wife's face to blur.

"She's beautiful."

"Gorgeous, Jack. She's amazing."

Giving her to her mother, Jack stared at the two of them. They looked so perfect together. She looked up at him, her smile so big it looked like it was going to break her lovely face.

"What should we call her, Jack?"

He shook, his head, having no words or ideas.

When she had told him, months ago that she was pregnant. He had honestly not been able to imagine what it would be like. This was so much more than everything.

Hugging them both, he whispered into her ear.

"I love you, Kate Bauer."

* * *

There we go. An idea that's been in my head for a long time. Probably a one part fic, but if people like it I have an idea to continue.


End file.
